


【异坤】银枪（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *黑帮掌事×卧底情人，关于爱情和背叛的故事





	【异坤】银枪（R）

-

 

天灰蒙蒙的。  
刺烈的北风翻滚着，冰花砸在脸上沙沙的疼。  
老城十几年没下过这么大的雪了。

“吱——嘎——”  
厚重木门打开了，一个高大的身影晃了进来，回脚把门重重踹上，又站在玄关咯噔咯噔地磕着靴底的冰碴。  
天很昏暗，窗户上盖着厚重的帘子 ，衬得屋子里愈发冷寂和阴森。

说起来，这宅子也是见过血的。  
当年改朝换代，一向软弱不中用的前朝三少爷突然爆了种，单枪匹马的闯进里屋，众目睽睽下掏出一把银枪，一颗子弹打穿了榻上他小叔的心脏。

谁也没想到从不摸枪的王子异王少爷能来这么一手。  
更想不到的是，隔天，这宅子就被这位新任话事人当定情礼送了他的姘头。

要说他这姘头，也是个狠角儿。  
当年王少爷落难，不知从哪冒出这么一位坤哥，见面二话不说，扑上来就替他挡枪子儿。

那天的码头让血染得猩红，这蔡徐坤昏了多少天，王少爷就守了他多少天。  
人昏着，王子异就在床边守。  
人醒了，他就在床上守。  
后来人跟他回了家，他又埋在人身体里守。

蔡徐坤带着浑身的血落在王子异怀里。  
随之而来的，是帮里大大小小的灾难。

道上人都传，这蔡徐坤是煞星，谁近克谁。  
可王子异全然不在乎。他掌权那天，第一件事就是提了蔡徐坤给他当副手，然后带着他的爱人风风光光住进了老宅。

这宅子见过血，又住了个祸害，一来二去，谁也不敢再来犯这不吉利了。

来人却好像全不怕似的。高大的身子嵌在门框里随意掸着额发，又捞起围巾擦擦蒙雾的眼镜，这才不紧不慢的脱下大衣，甩手精准的扔在衣帽架上。

空气又慢慢沉淀下来。

男人在慑人的黑暗里沉默着。  
他的眼神明灭沉浮，直到眉头的落雪化成水又蒸成气，他才终于动了动身子，挪着步子往厅里走去。

残光投过窗帘照出了他的脸。  
来人不是旁的，正是当权的掌事王子异。

他站了太久了，满是污泥的靴底都黏固在了地板上，抬脚间带起些微的焦躁和艰涩。  
他晃着身子一步步走进厅里。无暇的地毯被染上深深浅浅的脏污。

长桌上还摆着残羹冷炙。

-

帮里出事的前一秒他们还在这里吃着纪念日的烛光晚餐。

他们都喝了点酒。  
蔡徐坤的脸映着烛火，红扑扑的那么好看。他勾唇笑着，敞着领子仰倒在长桌上，丝质的睡袍在波谷里流泻。  
那双腿又软又绵，那汪眼盈满了水，那条藕臂勾缠上来，入骨的绵能把人溺死。

王子异觉着自己也醉了。  
他低头吮吻他的肉唇，指尖沿着丝滑的绸料揉捏他细软的腰肢。  
唇舌翻搅出啧啧的水声，热烫的下体摩擦碰撞，带起小腹一阵阵酸痒。  
他握着人的脚腕压向两边，扯开腰带狠狠撞了进去。

长桌被顶得闷响，细嫩的腿根被拍打出一片糜红。  
两条白腿在人腰后扭曲着绞紧，粉糯的脚趾蜷缩又放松，那双眼睛被汹涌的潮水填成湖泽。

于是云销雨霁。

他们搂在一起舒缓地起伏。  
蔡徐坤的眼睛很美，这会儿盈满了泪更是美极。他的身子轻轻抖着，圆软的鼻翼小小的扇动，看的王子异心痒，凑上去就要啄那片印着牙印的唇。

可是电话响了。

王子异眼看着那片湖水骤然泛起了波，纤细的身体狠狠一震，大滴大滴的泪滚了出来。  
王子异很少见他像今天这样脆弱。  
他于是立刻觉着亏欠，明明该是情事后的温存，他却只能为了帮派抽身离开。

真是该死。  
他把人轻轻拢在怀里，带点歉疚的啄吻他柔软的发顶。  
蔡徐坤颤抖得更厉害了。  
王子异的心都软成了小小的一团，他把人头头脸脸的亲了一遍，才卷着他濡湿的睫毛含含混混地开口。  
“别生气，一会儿就回来了。”

然后…呢？

王子异轻微的目眩。  
今晚不只是他们的纪念日，还是一笔重要的单子交货的日子。  
帮里为了这事上上下下奔波了两个月，可他赶到码头，却只看到一地狼藉和狰狞的警戒线。

他手下大大小小的伙计被一网打尽，帮派的根基一夜之间毁的七七八八。  
就连他王子异，原本这会儿也该蹲在局子里吃拳头。

他奔走了一夜。  
现在，他来找他的仇人了。

-

屋里仍然是死一般的寂静。  
蔡徐坤大概早就跑了。  
可王子异还抱着一丝能再见见他的幻想，带点愤怒和不甘的，想见见他。

他跑了起来。  
他像一只困兽，在笼子的每个角落里抓挠嘶吼。  
直到被什么狠狠绊倒，他才埋头在地毯的长毛里，咬着牙吞咽喉咙里的悲泣。

耳朵贴着地板，听觉就变的宽广。  
他在一片死寂中捕捉到几丝窸窣的响动，像是什么动物，蹑手蹑脚的，企图用他柔软的肉垫骗过他的天敌。

王子异抹了把脸，低低的笑了。  
他慢慢从地上爬起来，他的眼里烧起了火。  
他掏出了那把银枪。

天似乎亮了一点。  
王子异举着枪，一间一间的搜过去。

这花了他不少时间，每一间屋子都试图把他拉扯进甜蜜的回忆里。  
这处地毯是蔡徐坤选的，他说要和他在窗边做爱。  
那碟米酥是他最爱吃的，每个房间都得摆一盘。

王子异一点点抚着这些相爱的痕迹。  
等他终于找到身为背叛者的爱人，天都几乎大亮了。

那是阁楼上一间闲置的储物室，空空荡荡的，当中是一张漆黑的靠背椅。  
他的爱人大张着腿骑跨在上面，椅背被他搂在怀里，仿佛那才是他最亲密的恋人。

他大约是光裸的。  
纤细的肉体对着椅背柔顺的敞开，莹白的肩臂和细嫩的腿根软垂在两侧，像一只被狠狠撬开的蚌，对着椅背暴露他最柔软鲜美的内核。  
他的头耷在椅背上，柔软的发丝交缠着睫毛，像熟睡的天使，鲜美又安详。

王子异顿住了身子，随后意识到自己正不自主的屏息。  
他抿了抿嘴，狠狠拉开枪栓。

天使于是醒来。  
他的眼里含着潮湿的雾气，可又没有一点惊慌。  
他看也不看那漆黑的枪口，只是轻轻一笑，手指撬开唇肉探进自己温热的口腔。  
红舌立刻裹上来谄媚的讨好，他像是把手指当成了别的什么，晃着头卖力的吞吐。

他用手指玩弄自己温软的舌窝，直到泪水涎水一股脑的淌下来，他才终于满意，手指画着圈沿着湿黏的水痕向下摸去。

然后就被椅背挡住了视线。

蔡徐坤笑的更开心了。  
他的双手在自己身前一上一下的动作，王子异知道他在干什么。

上面那只手一定在玩弄自己的乳头。  
那里骚极了，昨晚才被狠狠啃吸过，这会儿一定红肿又敏感，轻轻一碰酸麻的颤抖。

可他一定觉着不够，非要捏起那两粒骚红的小豆，用指甲轻轻搔刮，再用两指狠狠掐揉一番，才会觉着爽利。

蔡徐坤眯着眼，挺起胸一顿一顿的颤着身子，喉咙随着动作滚出一串甜美的咕咿。

王子异撇嘴笑了笑。

他太敏感了，平日玩乳头都能把自己玩硬，这会儿估计早就挺的高高的滴起水了。  
下面那只小手该是摸上去了，因为他立刻皱起了眉，张着小嘴轻轻吸气。

那只手臂动了起来。  
空气中响起逐渐清晰的水声，蔡徐坤仰着头哀哀地呜咽。

通常这时候，只要把沾满黏液的菇头握在手心里揉搓，再用指腹的薄茧轻轻摩擦铃口。他就会猛的绷紧小腹，抽搐着腿根像要射出来一样乱七八糟的哭泣，一边求你放过他一边又喊着更多。

这时候，你只要再握紧一些，四指在茎身上黏糊糊的滑动，他就会——

他就会像现在这样。

背张成了一张满弓，在椅背的遮挡下后仰着摇摇欲坠。  
眉头紧蹙着，脸上是痛苦又欢愉的潮红。  
肉唇红艳艳的张着，小舌探在唇间细细的颤，呜咽被舌根压扁又撵平，随着涎水破破碎碎的溢出来，淌过颤抖的喉结和紧绷的颈肌，缓缓隐没在椅背后。

白嫩的大腿被撑开到极限，腿根又酸又疼，绷紧的腿肉一颤一颤的抽动着。  
雪白的小腿肚也在抽搐。  
莹润的足弓蹦的紧紧的，青色的脉络浮起在体表，脚趾蜷在一起颤颤巍巍的点地。  
裹满涎液的手指攀上了椅背，泛红的指节蜷曲着收紧，映着漆黑的皮面显得愈发脆弱。

天亮了。

一束阳光照了进来。  
空气中的尘埃在光路里明明灭灭，蔡徐坤漂浮在黄融的暖光中，在一片光点里自我抚慰。  
他的表情空灵又迷醉，仿佛下一刻也要变成尘埃。

王子异狠狠睁大了眼睛。  
脊背窜上一股酸痒的麻意，脚掌抵在靴筒里用力攒紧。  
他几乎要冲上去抱住他了。

他来之前想的很明白，他要蔡徐坤死，或许他也会跟着一起死，而且到了那一刻他不会有半点犹豫。  
他以为自己不爱他了。  
可在这一瞬间王子异意识到，他怕的从来不是蔡徐坤死。他只怕他离开自己。

蔡徐坤虚虚的睁开眼，一滴泪从睫毛尖上滑下来。  
他抬起了手臂，指缝间挂着淫靡的白丝，对着王子异的方向虚虚一抓。

王子攥了攥拳，举起手枪慢慢走了过去。

椅背后的肉体一点点在他眼前展开。  
还是记忆中的白。  
两粒乳头肿成了剔透的石榴粒，顶端挂着暧昧的湿痕。  
性器硬挺挺的戳在下腹，茎身湿的一塌糊涂，埋在手心里咕啾咕啾的进出，赤红的铃口翕合着，随着揉捏淌出大滴的情液。

蔡徐坤仰起头，蒙了雾的眼睛失焦的望过来。手上的动作逐渐加快，莹白的小腹越绷越紧，齿缝里漏出一声声舒爽的呜咽。

王子异觉着自己好像一下子被点燃了。

有欲火，更多的是怒火。  
——他难道，他难道一点也不在乎吗？  
——不在乎自己的背叛，也不在乎我吗？

他向前几步，把漆黑的枪口直直戳到蔡徐坤眼前。  
他的眼里满了愤怒和痛苦。

“为什么背叛我？”

蔡徐坤笑了，他的眼睛终于有了神采。  
他紧紧锁住王子异的眼睛，凑上去，伸出颤抖的红舌舔上他冰冷的枪口。

王子异猛地一震。  
他们都知道他不会开枪，而他该死的竟然真的开不了枪。

蔡徐坤于是得意地眯眼，肉唇一张，示威似的把整个枪口裹了进去。

王子异知道那张小嘴那是什么滋味。

-

他想起他们第一次接吻。  
蔡徐坤替他挡了三颗子弹，最致命的一颗就打在左胸口。

他在手术台上走了几遭，又在病床上昏了一个星期，才转危为安。  
王子异于是每天守在床边，歉疚里生出心疼，又从心疼里生出了情爱。

蔡徐坤很要强。  
伤口疼得撕心裂肺，他咬着牙不喊一句。

蔡徐坤又很嘴硬。  
他的左胸烙下了丑陋的伤疤。他其实很在乎，可他也不说。

他把自己紧紧裹在壳里。  
他的内里一天天软化，可他就是不肯打开他的外壳。

他们就这样僵持到蔡徐坤好转。  
针剂换成口服药的那天，医生拿来了两片抗生素。  
克拉霉素太苦了。  
吃在嘴里苦，吞进肚里吸收了又在唾液中分泌。

蔡徐坤怕苦。  
他咬牙扔进嘴里，捧起水杯大口大口地灌。  
最后一口水咽下去，他的委屈再也忍不住了，皱着鼻子一声不吭地掉泪。

王子异心疼坏了，坐在床边把人拥住，托着他的后颈深深吻了上去。  
粗砺的舌探进湿软的口腔，抵住黏膜一阵刮扫，舌尖探寻过每一处滑嫩的隐窝，把全部的涎水通通扫进自己口中。

蔡徐坤被亲懵了。病后苍白的脸蛋被染上湿濡的潮红，他被吻的缺氧，胸脯急促的起伏着，含水的眼睛迷蒙又费解地看过来。

王子异不好意思的笑了。  
他握着蔡徐坤的肩膀，眼睛里是庄重和热切。

“这些天你替我疼了。以后就让我替你苦吧。”

于是他们整日整日的接吻。  
四片唇像是交叠的软体动物，粘在一起难舍难分。每一寸苦涩都被王子异吮走，又回报给他一个甘甜的轻吻。

他们那时候那么好，这些都是假的吗？

-

王子异的手腕轻轻颤抖，食指抵在扳机上神经质的摩挲。

蔡徐坤仍然看着他。  
他的眼睛里含着比任何药都更深沉的苦涩。  
他的眼里泛起了泪花，仰起头更加卖力地吞吐起坚硬的枪管。

王子异也知道那是什么滋味。

他们第一次做爱，进到蔡徐坤身体里的那一刻，王子异觉得自己幸福得几乎死去。  
可现在他宁可当时就死去，好过眼下，用枪口对准自己最爱的人。

蔡徐坤咳嗽起来。  
他几乎自虐式的把枪口越吞越深，冷硬的金属刮蹭着软腭，抵着舌根狠狠摩擦。  
酸胀的反胃感让人想要嚎啕大哭。

蔡徐坤哽咽着憋回了眼泪，一咧嘴笑了。

胸口的伤疤长出鲜嫩敏感的红肉，他一手揉捏着勃发的性器，一手覆在上面，手指沿着伤口狠狠的挤压。  
一滴血从胸口流了下来。  
蔡徐坤畅快地呻吟，一边吞吐着枪口，一边挪着腰，用饥渴的穴肉肏干圆滑的椅子角。

冷硬的枪口上挂满了晶亮的涎水，一身白肉在痛爽的情欲里挣扎。  
他含含糊糊的，倔强又卑微地喊——

“子异……啊子异……操我啊子异……”

王子异浑身都在颤抖。冷汗浸湿了衣料，他感到痛苦又憋闷。  
他想看到的根本不是这个啊。

他憋了一口气，抽回手枪，上前一脚把椅子踹倒在地上。

蔡徐坤伏在地板上柔顺地喘息。

王子异膝盖一软，重重跪在地上。  
他想哭，他想把他的心剖出来，看看里面到底有没有自己。

他按着蔡徐坤的后颈，把湿热的枪口狠狠插进他的身体。

湿软的穴口被捅得一缩，噗的挤出一包混着白浊的淫液。  
蔡徐坤红着眼喟叹，忍不住动腰，一边迎合抽插，一边把性器挤在地板上摩擦。

王子异的眼睛也红了。  
他颤抖着，他几乎在吼了。

“蔡徐坤，这就是你想要的吗！”

被他质问的人没有给他答案。

他的脸深深的埋在臂弯，他的声音里尽是临界的欢愉。  
他在喊  
——快点啊子异，射进来啊子异

 

王子异扣动了扳机。

 

 

——END——


End file.
